


Endlessly

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has never seen Dean nervous in his life - until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

Sam watched Dean pace back and forth, fidgeting with his tie. Sam had seen his older brother stare down wendigos and vampires without flinching, but today he was more anxious than Sam had ever seen him. Sam might even go so far as to classify it as nervous. Sam supposed that’s why he was there, to talk Dean down from whatever emotional ledge he had climbed onto.

“You’re not thinking of backing out are you Dean?”

Dean whirled around to stare at Sam, his face gave off a “deer in the headlights” look.

“I’m not cut out for this Sammy. I can’t do this. I’m just going to mess it up.”

“No, you’re not. Relax, Dean. Thousands of people get married every year, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Plus, for some unknown reason, you got Castiel to say yes to you. I don’t think you’d ever find that again. With anyone.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

A small smile appeared on Dean’s face at their familiar banter, but quickly slipped away as Dean looked over to his brother.

“I haven’t even written my vows yet, Sammy. Cas is going to be so disappointed if I don’t come up with something good.”

Dean was actually wringing his hands. Sam had never seen that in his entire life. He wondered if he could sneak some whiskey in for his brother, or if that might just make his nerves worse. Sam spotted a notepad and pen on the desk in the corner. As he walked over to retrieve it, he tried to give what he imagined was an amazing pep talk.

“Dean, I know you’ve faced down things that are actually terrifying. Monsters that could have ripped you to pieces. You’ve been to Hell and back – literally. You’ve looked the Devil and Death in the eye, and told them where to stick it. I’ve never seen you really scared, until today. And I know the only reason you’re actually scared about this is because it matters. Because Cas matters.”

He handed the pen and paper to Dean, and clapped his older brother on the shoulder.

“You’re Dean Winchester. You can do this.”

***

Sam stood next to Dean as he continued to fidget with his suit, pulling at his cuffs. He had a small piece of paper folded in his fist, and he wasn’t letting go of it for anything. The judge standing next to them didn’t say a word. The older man had no doubt seen his fair share of nervous grooms. Obviously, he wasn’t bothered by the fact that he was officiating a gay wedding. Just another reason Dean and Castiel had chosen a small courthouse ceremony. Neither of them had been very keen on the idea of getting married in a church, and it wasn’t like they had many friends and family to invite anyway. It would be a short ceremony – simple and to the point.

Dean and Sam stood at the front of the room with the judge, as Charlie and Jody sat next to each other as the only witnesses. Kevin was standing on Castiel’s side – for moral support he said. Sam had to smile at the thought of a prophet standing with an angel.

The doors to the chambers opened, and Castiel walked in without fanfare. He was dressed in the nicest suit Sam had ever seen on him. One that was actually cut for his body, and not a size too large as Jimmy’s Sunday best had been. Sam thought if he squinted just right, he could imagine a pale tan trenchcoat fluttering behind Castiel.

Castiel came to stand beside Kevin, and turned towards Dean, taking his hand. The judge welcomed everyone for coming, and started with a speech about how sacred marriage was, but Sam didn’t really pay attention to the words. He saw Dean start to relax, as he leaned fractionally closer to Castiel, like two magnets drawn towards each other. 

The ceremony was brief, and it wasn’t long before the judge was asking Dean to give his ring to Castiel. Sam pulled it out of his jacket pocket, and handed it to his brother.

“Thanks Sammy.”

“As Dean gives this ring to Castiel, he has some vows which he himself as written,” the judge said, “Dean, you may proceed.”

Dean unfolded the piece of paper and cleared his throat. Sam mentally wished his brother luck.

“Cas, you know I’m not good with words or feelings, so it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to say to you. I know vows are supposed to be your promise to the other person, of everything you are going to do for them, but because I’m a selfish bastard, I just made a list of everything I want in this marriage,” Dean stated. 

Castiel gave him a curious smile, and Dean continued reading from his paper.

“Cas, I want to teach you what good rock music is, and laugh when you still listen to your boring classical music anyways. I want to have stupid fights about which tv show to watch or which restaurant to pick for dinner. I want to have all-day movie marathons with you, and make you brunch on Sundays. I want to take care of you when you’re sick, and go on a vacation with you just because we can.”

Castiel genuinely smiled now, and he squeezed Dean’s hand, encouraging him to continue.

“I want to build a home with you. I want to be the last person you kiss, because you saved me when no one else could have. I want you to officially be my family, because you’ve been as close as any family member for years already. I want to be your husband, because it’s something I thought I would never have, and you showed me that it was actually possible. I want to marry you today, Cas, because I love you.”

Sam heard the women sniffling from their seats, and he even had to hold back a tear. He could only see the back of Dean’s head, but the look in Castiel’s eyes was indescribable. It was every love song cliché that had ever been written, and more. 

“That’s what I want too,” Castiel said, as he slid his ring on Dean’s finger.

Dean pulled Cas in for a big kiss, as the judge hurried to pronounce them formally married. Everyone cheered and clapped. Sam saw Charlie taking pictures with her cell phone, as Jody wiped tears off her cheeks.

Sam smiled and clapped too. He officially had a brother-in-law. Even if that brother-in-law was an angel, which might complicate things, it didn’t matter at the moment. Dean had found someone he could really call a partner, in every sense of the word. Sam wasn’t sure if it was fate or destiny that had brought Dean and Cas together, but it didn’t change the fact that they were right for each other. Dean was happy, and so was their unconventional, extended family. 

Sam thought they could all use a little extra happiness now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit different for me, to write some domestic fluff, and from Sam's POV no less.  My poor friends -- I keep promising them smut and writing this fluff and/or angst instead.  Ooops!  Once the idea of the vows came into my head, it was just demanding to be written.  The idea wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it a voice.
> 
> Oh, and the title is from [The Cab song "Endlessly"](https://youtu.be/y73kNP-QVqQ) which fits these two so well.  I hope you guys like!  Come say hi on [my Tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/65915910384/my-fic-endlessly)!


End file.
